


Unfinished Sentence

by jh0519



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jh0519/pseuds/jh0519
Summary: Pit affected Jason attacks his lover only to realize what's he done when it's too late. Bloody and lots of crying.





	Unfinished Sentence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mariessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/gifts).

> JayDick Summer Exchange 2019 Gift.
> 
> This request was supposedly for fanfic but I was very excited by the summary and love the idea so here it is!  
Drawing angst isn't my forte, but tried my best.  
I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> \-------------------------------------
> 
> 03/03/2020 Link fixed.
> 
> Tumblr Link for this comic [ CLICK ](https://flaffizz.tumblr.com/post/187432479451/click-for-larger-image-jaydick-summer-exchange)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
